dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Burter
|Race = Burter's race mutant |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 24th, Age 762 |Height = Approximately 8'3" (250 cm) |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force Ginyu Force |FamConnect = Mother Frieza (boss) Captain Ginyu (leader) Jeice (partner) Recoome (comrade) Guldo (comrade) }} is the fastest member of the Ginyu Force. Nicknamed the "Blue Hurricane", he often performs combo attacks with Jeice, such as the Purple Comet Hurricane. Burter's Japanese name, Bāta, is off from the word Butter rearranged; he is called Butta (in Viz's manga), or Burta to reflect the name pun. Appearance Burter is the tallest member of the Ginyu Force, towering over the other members. He has bluish-purple skin, red iris and pupil-less eyes, and many small spots on his body. He wears the usual uniform most of Frieza's army wears but, due to being a member of the Ginyu Force, has a small logo located on one of his Battle Armor plates. Like many other members of Frieza's army, he wears a green scouter. Personality Burter is very proud of his speed, claiming that he's the fastest in the universe, which has led to him dubbing himself the "Blue Hurricane". Despite Frieza being much faster than him, Burter still calls himself the fastest in the universe, which indicates that he is either arrogant enough to make such a boast despite knowing that Frieza is much faster, or deluded enough to think that he is faster than Frieza. He becomes very annoyed when Goku proves himself to be faster. Burter is good friends with fellow Ginyu Force member Jeice, with the two performing combined attacks on their enemies. Burter seems to be the strategist of the team when Ginyu is not around, which is shown when he comes up with the plan to have Jeice distract Goku with his Crusher Ball while he (Burter) attacks Goku from behind. Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Burter is shown to be a rather comical character; doing poses, playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who will fight who, and bet Candy over fights. Biography Background Like the other members of the Ginyu Force, Burter's special powers originated during his childhood: Burter's mother was very strict, making him do all the household chores and slapping him if he was late preparing dinner; because of this, he became the fastest in the universe.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 He soon became a member of Frieza's elite mercenary platoon, the Ginyu Force: Burter is the self-proclaimed "Azure Typhoon" (or "Blue Hurricane", in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and video games), and fancies himself as the fastest being in the universe. He demonstrates this on Namek when effortlessly taking flight at incredible speed to retrieve a Dragon Ball thrown across the horizon by Vegeta, an attempt to keep the artifact from Frieza's possession. While facing the Z Fighters on Namek, in the Funimation dub, Burter mentions that he has defeated hundreds of Saiyans. In the Ocean Group dubs, Captain Ginyu mentions that Burter was once a baseball champion (a "great center fielder"). ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga After Frieza calls the Ginyu Force for support, Burter and the rest of his team find Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan trying to grant Vegeta's wish of immortality. Burter gets to show his amazing speed when Vegeta throws one of the Dragons Balls as hard as he could, but Burter manages to fly, catch it and return in a matter of seconds, shocking Vegeta greatly. Just before Ginyu takes all the Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship, Burter and the rest of his crew decide who gets to kill whom. Along with Jeice, after losing a Rock-Paper-Scissors match, Burter is a spectator to the fight between Recoome, Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, and it is not until Goku arrives and single-handedly incapacitates Recoome that he joins combat. Burter and Jeice spray Goku with countless physical attacks and energy waves, but Goku proves to be fast enough to avoid the efforts of both elites (much to Burter's surprise, who prides himself on his unmatched speed). Eventually, after realizing that attacking Goku head on is not working, Burter and Jeice communicate from far distances using their scouters to come up with a plan: Jeice will fire his ultimate attack, the Crusher Ball, and when Goku dodges the attack, Burter will attack the distracted Goku. Unfortunately for them, the plan fails as Goku easily deflects the Crusher Ball with no effort. Goku then defeats Burter with two crippling blows to the back. Shortly after, in spite of Goku's wishes to give the Ginyu Force member a chance to redeem his selfish ways, Vegeta ruthlessly finishes the unconscious Burter by dropping his knee on Burter's neck, breaking it and killing Burter instantly. In filler, the Ginyu Force (aside from their leader who is still alive) are invited to King Kai's Planet. Burter joins Jeice in using the Purple Comet Attack against Tien Shinhan, only to be defeated soon after when the Z Fighters realize how little of the threat the platoon actually poses due to their increased potential. Majin Buu Saga He was once again defeated by Goku when, along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the other members of the Ginyu Force (minus Captain Ginyu), he was torturing the ogres in order to divulge information as a means to escape from Hell. Goku effortlessly defeats him, with a knee to the stomach, along with the rest of the Ginyu Force. When Pikkon interferes and uses the Hyper Tornado, he creates a whirlpool in the Bloody Pond, lifting the Ginyu Force into the air to make them fall into a mountain of needles, thus impaling them. Shortly afterward, Burter is locked with his comrades in a prison cell. Burter is evidently seen once more as one of the spectators among the slew of villains in Hell who are watching the battle between Goku and Kid Buu on a giant Crystal Ball. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku and Krillin were sent into a forest to retrieve a special herb for Master Roshi, an illusion of Burter and many other villains from the Z-Fighters' past show up to challenge the duo. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Burter makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. In this movie, Burter wears white gloves instead of the black arm wrists like he is usually drawn with, and the back of his Battle Armor is colored white and brown instead of the usual black and light brown. Power ;Manga and Anime During the Namek Saga, Krillin states that both Burter and Jeice are as strong as Recoome who had a power level superior to Vegeta's 30,000. Despite his claims that he is the Fastest in the Universe, Burter's close up combat speed is shown to be inferior to Goku's during their battle on Namek, though his travel speed is shown to be so great that he was able to catch up to and grab a Dragon Ball that Vegeta threw into the distance without any of the Z Fighters noticing that he moved - with Ginyu noting that Burter's travel speed is at least superior to his own. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Blue Hurricane' – A technique which can be combined with Jeice's Red Magma to form the Purple Comet Hurricane. Named in the ''Raging Blast'' series. **'Purple Comet Hurricane' – The combination of Burter's Blue Hurricane and Jeice's Red Magma. *'Blue Impulse' – A Full Power Energy Wave attack used by Burter in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Crasher Cannon' – A combination of energy waves fired with Jeice. *'Continuous Crasher Cannon' – A combination of many energy blasts fired at a rapid rate. Named Continuous Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. *'High Speed Rush' – A technique used in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Purple Comet Attack' *'Purple Spiral Flash' *'Rising Shot' – Burter fires one or two Full Power Energy Balls from the same hand. He also uses it in combination with Jeice to form the Continuous Crasher Cannon. Named Full Power Energy Ball in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mach Attack' - Burter's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. *'Space Mach Attack' – Burter's ultimate technique. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. In the Xenoverse series, it is separated into two separate Super Skills which can be used in conjunction with each other . **'Mach Kick' – Burter delivers multiple kicks at high-speed. The first part of his Space Mach Attack skill combo in the Xenoverse series as it allows him to switch to another skill mid-move. **'Mach Punch' - Burter delivers multiple punches at high-speed. The second part of his Space Mach Attack skill combo in the Xenoverse series. *'Mach Dash' - Burter dashes away at high speed increasing his movement speed. His Evasive Skills in the Xenoverse series. *'Speed Circle Blasts' – A technique used in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. *'SP Fighting Pose 2' – One of his fighting poses. It is a Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, as well as a Super Attack named Burter Pose in the Raging Blast series. *'Power Stance' – A special fighting stance. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Fusion' - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Burter is capable of performing three different kinds of fusion. **'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion dance for 5 people invented by the Ginyu Force. When performed by Burter it produces a Male Alien Ultra Fusion. **'Fusion Dance' - Taught to Burter and the rest of the Ginyu Force by Goten and Trunks as thanks for teaching Tekka's Team Five-Way Fusion. Later used by Burter to fuse with Recoome to create Recurter. ***'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Burter can fuse with Jeice to create Burce. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Villainous Mode After consuming the Demon Realm-enhanced Fruit of the Tree of Might, Burter gains access to this powered-up form. |-|Fusions= ;Recurter Recurter is the Fusion of Recoome and Burter created via the Fusion Dance in Dragon Ball Fusions. ;Burce Burce is the EX-Fusion of Burter and Jeice introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. |-|Equipment= ;Attack Ball Like his fellow Ginyu Force members, Burter uses an Attack Ball featuring the Ginyu Force symbol to travel between planets. According to Vegeta in the Trunks Saga, the Ginyu Force Attack Balls were programmed to fly back to Yardrat as the Ginyu Force was in the middle of attacking it when Frieza summoned the Ginyu Force to Namek. It was either destroyed or used by Goku to escape Dying Namek (as the owner of the Attack Ball Goku used was never identified as it was only revealed it belonged to one of the Ginyu Force members). ;Scouter Like most members of the Frieza Force, Burter wears a scouter which he uses to read power levels and for communications. However like most of the Frieza Force he tends to rely too much on Scouter readings as he was confused by Goku's low power level being inconsistent with his abilities unaware that Goku was raising his power so instantaneously that the Ginyu Force's state-of-the-art Scouters could not detect the momentary increase. In Xenoverse 2, it is revealed he uses New Model Scouter (Green) just like the rest of his teammates (save for Guldo). ;Weighted clothing In the Frieza's Spaceship time rift in Xenoverse 2, Burter reveals to the Future Warrior that he added heavy weights to his Battle Suit (Ginyu Force Black) for weighted training which is how he trains to maintain his speed. ;Fruit of the Tree of Might (Demon Realm) Turles gives Burter some of this Fruit to Burter and Jeice during their fight with Goku and the Future Warrior. It causes Burter to power up greatly and gain an aura of Dark Energy. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Yukimasa Kishino (DBZ) and Masaya Onosaka (DB Kai) *English: **Ocean Group dub: Don Brown **Funimation dub: Mark Britten (originally), Christopher R. Sabat (remastered and video games) and Vic Mignogna (DBZ Kai, Raging Blast 2) *Latin American dub: José Luis Castañeda (DBZ) and José Gilberto Vilchis (DBZ Kai) *Portuguese dub: António Semedo(†) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey *Polish dub: Jan Aleksandrowicz *Catalan dub: Pep Ribas *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosefsberg *Greek dub: Giannis Papaioanou ''' *Spanish dub: '''Daniel Palacios *German dub: Gerald Schaale *Italian dub: 'Sergio Romano ' *Thai dub: 'Kaiwan Wattanakrai ' Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Burter and Jeice vs. Goku *Burter and Jeice vs. Tien Shinhan (anime only) *Burter, Recoome, Jeice, and Guldo vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Power) (anime only) ;Dragon Ball Super *Burter (illusion), Tambourine (illusion), King Piccolo (illusion), Vegeta (illusion), Nappa (illusion), Ginyu (illusion), Jeice (illusion), Recoome (illusion), Guldo (illusion), Frieza (Final Form) (illusion), Cell (Perfect Form) (illusion), Super Buu (illusion), Dabura (illusion), Raditz (illusion), Bulma (illusion), and Super Shenron (illusion) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan Blue) and Krillin Trivia *There is a fighter who resembles Burter who appears on Grand Kai's Planet in the episode "Warriors of the Dead". This fighter's clothes and facial features imply that he was based on the same Settei / Chara Sheet as Moah. **Another fighter that resembles Burter appears in "Vegeta's Respect" when watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. However, this fighter has an albino appearance and horns. *Though Burter is clearly the largest member of the Ginyu Force in the manga/anime, it is often shown in merchandise that he is the same size or smaller than Recoome. *Burter is capable of dealing out the longest combo in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 if he is given max power plus and has his speed maxed out. *When Omega Shenron uses the Dragon Thunder technique against Burter in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will lie on top of the spikes, instead of being impaled on them. *Burter is the first person in the series to refer to himself as the Fastest in the Universe, the second being Beerus' attendant Whis in Dragon Ball Super. However, in Burter's case, it is proven false as he is completely outclassed by Goku and it is likely that Frieza's speed is superior as well given his power and his race's superior speed that increases when near death. Also since Whis (who is even stronger than Beerus himself) has likely existed before Burter was even born, Burter's claims amount to at best, a falsely held belief (or at the worse, arrogant boasting) that he is the Fastest in the Universe. **In Xenoverse 2, Whis demonstrates that his claim is valid as he is able to use his superior speed to playfully draw his mark on Beerus' forehead without the God of Destruction noticing until it was pointed out to him. This indicates that Whis truly is as fast as he claims. Gallery See also *Burter (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Boter ca:Burter es:Burter Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Ginyu Force Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBS Characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army